rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Concendo II
"The C.N.S. Concendo II" is the Flagship of Magus Concendo's personal fleet. (C.N.S.) The ship is currently Located in the deep southern sea of Gielinor. It is with the Capital Fleet and it's primary purpose is to maintain a seabased safehouse for the Concendo Family. Basic Design The ship is represented icly by the Lady Zey. *The exterior has is made of a light near white wood with blue trim. Similar to the dark wood with red trim on the Lady Zey. *The sails match the color of the ship and bear the Concendo family seal. *The words "The Concendo II" can be found in the front of the ship, accross the back, and on the largest sail above the seal. *The ship is powered by sail and by two dwarven steam engines. *The ship holds 20 large cannons 8 facing port, 8 facing starboard, 2 facing forward, and 2 facing rear. Floor One *The prison holds the cargo being purchased so that it can be carried up to the main deck through the lift. *The southern most room from the entrance to the kitchen south is left as is in-game. In the east room a mahogany table with gold trim has been added. *The two stalls that hold nets and a bed in between them have white metal gates added with troughs for feed and water. The two stalls on the north wall of this area hold white terrorbird armor with a blue trim to match the ship. *The prison now houses a white carriage with blue trim again to match the ship. It is pulled by terrorbirds. *The north room with the crates and barrels is left as is. Floor Two The cannons are left as is. The Two back rooms are turned into sleeping quarters. The following have been added to each: a basic dresser, a bookshelf, and windows facing out the side and back. A gold trimmed doors with locks has also been added to each room. The west room has a more masculine coloration with the east room featuring more feminine colors. Floor Three *The southernmost room has had a gold trimmed door added as well as a lock to that door. *The windows now have gilded bars as opposed to iron bars. *A large blue carpet with gold trim has been added to the center of the room. *On the west side (relative to door frame) is a double bed with blue sheets. *On the east side against the south wall with an enlarged window infront of it is a mahogany desk with a mahogany, fabriced chair. *Against the north wall is a book shelf and a dresser, both are mahogany. *Against the east wall is a mirror and a chest. *A small table with three chairs is in the center of the east side. *The small wooden part sticking out in the south room is a stone fireplace with a "chimney" leading out the cieling. A map of Gielinor is found above it. *The open area has had an enlarged gangway plank added. It is large enough to hold a carriage. The grated piece now leads to the area where the carriage is held allowing it to be hoisted to the top deck. *The north room has a large blue carpet. A meeting table with gold trim and chairs, made of mahogany, are found on the east side of the room. A small bar is found on the west side. On the walls are paintings of Lumbridge, Ardougne, and a map of Gielinor. Floor Four *The cannons have been left here. *Chairs are found on top of the north room. *A telescope has been added to the top of the south room. Inventory The following are some of the items held on the ship not listed elsewhere. *4,000 cannon balls *4 terrorbirds *Food and water Items *Several chests of Runes *Several chests of coin *A white gold and blue trimmed carriage, and two sets of matching terrorbird armor. Accompanying ships The Concendo II is accompanied by a few ships. Listed below are those with it currently and a brief description. 1. CNS Lumbrucke; . It is based off of the ship running from Ardougne to Brimhaven *The Lumbrucke contains two rails in its underneath. Each rail mounts a cannon that can be slid to meet the spot it needs to be fired from. Alternating flaps allow only part of the inside to be visible. Similar to this UUUUUUUUUUUOUUUUUU The open representing the cannons location. *The ship holds a cannon on each side regular size. *A multi-cannon is found on the top. *The ship is a bronze clad, dwarven steam engine powered ship. *On the door to the small cabin is a round metal sign bearing all the runes arranged in the pattern in which they appear on the whicked hood. Those symbols not represented by runes are replaced with painted rocks. In the center the words "The Lumbrucke" are written. The sign was originally hung outside the Lumbrucke inn in Lumbridge. Category:Ship